Love Lost
by lavenderxsmiles
Summary: (Loki/OC) After New York, the Avengers learn from Thor that it wasn't just jealousy that caused Loki to snap, but a love he had lost after Odin fell asleep in Asgard. They find her and bring her to Stark Tower in hopes that they'll reconcile what they lost. This is told in "present time" and also flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

The tower was huge. It looked large on the news, but when you looked at it from right underneath, it was a giant looming over you. Charlie took a deep breath and walked into the doors. That red head who was talking to the interviewers greeted her.

"Charlie, I've been told to bring you to your living quarters before you see him."

Charlie nodded but pulled something out of her pocket. A CD case. "I don't know if I'm allowed. But… I wanted him to listen to this. He needs to know what I went through while he went… insane." The woman took the case, smiling. "The others should watch too. Especially his brother."

"I'll make sure he does." They walked into the elevator. "You know… he missed you…"

"Please don't. I want to hear it from him." Pepper nodded and they sat in silence while the elevator climbed the floors. "You're right underneath his floor. He wanted you close."

"That's fine."

"Your things have already been brought."

The door opened and Pepper led Charlie through the hallway to a sliding door that slid open to her room.

"If you'll notice, we've tried to match your style as much as we could. We didn't want you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable was having me live at that home with no explanation of why I was there or taken away."

"Thor said their father had a reason. He didn't want you hurt."

"By the man I love?"

"It's happened before to many other people."

"Let them explain it to me. " Charlie sat on the bed, Pepper stayed in the doorway.

"I'll bring this to them."

"Thank you. I guess I'll unpack then," Charlie fiddled with her necklace, staring at the boxes around her.

Pepper nodded and left. She went to the elevator and hit the top button where she was brought to the briefing room. Around a hologram of Charlie in her bedroom sat Tony, Thor, Barton, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Loki. Everyone looked tense, looking at Loki who sat in a chair with his muzzle still on. His eyes were narrowed at Thor before he looked away to the ground, his shoulders falling. Pepper walked to Tony and handed him the CD. "She want you… mostly them…. To listen to this. A compilation she said, so they understand what she was feeling."

Charlie began tearing the tape from the boxes, her eyes welling with tears. How could it have gotten this way? It was all her parents fault. For being deity worshippers. For thinking that a sacrifice would make a difference to their home life.

_Her hands were bound as her mother pushed her to the ground before the clearing in the trees. "Mom stop! What are you doing? Bring me home!"_

_ "We'll starve Charlie. The crops just aren't growing. We don't have enough money to move anywhere else. This is the only way."_

_ "Sacrificing me to a deity that doesn't exist? How would this help? Mom stop! This is insanity!"_

_ Her father broke through the trees with large logs and placed them in front of Charlie. "We need to start a fire, catch the All-Father's attention. Then we go through with the rite."_

_ "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me? Do you realize you'll never see me again?"_

_ "They won't kill you sweetie," Her mother cupped Charlie's cheek in her hand, giving a sad smile. "We are just trading you for the crops."_

_ "Do you not hear yourselves? For crops! The life of your daughter for you fucking vegetables! Look around you there's a forest! We could search for food and none of this has to happen!"_

_ Her mother stood without speaking and joined Charlie's father in getting the fire started. Once it began, they held hands and looked up towards the sky. "We are giving you an offer All-Father! Please! Speak with us!"_

_ There were a few seconds of nothing, causing Charlie to laugh at her parent's stupidity, but then a bright light flashed, knocking everyone back and causing the fire to blow out. When the light faded, before them stood a tall man, grey with age and a patch over his right eye. His left eye was narrowed and his mouth set. "What could you want, Midgardians?"_

_ Charlie's father stumbled forward, on his knees. "Our crops are failing All-Father. We wish to give you a sacrifice in order to replenish them so we can get through the winter."_

_ The All-Father leaned to look at Charlie whose eyes were filled with tears as her nightmares were becoming true. Her head bowed and touched the ground as her shoulders heaved. "And why would I accept this wretch of a girl?"_

_ "We only ask for crops-"_

_ "A life for a life?" All-Father stared, contemplating. He walked around the parents and knelt before Charlie, putting his hand underneath her chin. "Why would they do this to you child? Give you to me for their own selfish needs?"_

_ Charlie managed a desperate shrug. All-Father wiped away a falling tear with his thumb. "They don't deserve a beauty like you. Let's take you away from them. You could have so much more at my home." He stood and pulled her up with him, leading her away from the fire. "I shall give you your crops, but they will not give you the satisfaction the life of your daughter would have. You will live the rest of your lives in regret. I promise you." And just like that, it was the last Charlie saw of her parents._


	2. Chapter 2

She threw the box she had in her hand at the wall. Or at least that's what it looked like in the hologram. Charlie knelt to the ground, covering her face.

_It had been a few days, she was__ st__uck__ in this glorious room, as big as the small house her parents had purchased in those god-forsaken woods. Odin had told her to wait for him to retrieve her, to show her before the court, to tell everyone she would be part of the family now. But she waited there for three days, and no one has come for her. Within those days, they had cleaned her from head to toe, gave her, her own room and wardrobe, fed her food she had never heard of before and showed her around the palace of Asgard. But through those tours, she never saw anyone else. It was as if the palace was empty._

_ She sat on her bed, biting at her hangnails. The handmaidens assigned to her had come in and put her brown hair into ringlets then styled them up on her head. Then they chose a royal blue, silk gown with a square neckline and a copper colored corset that was laced with blue thread. She was having a hard time breathing, but since she had two days, she had gotten more used to it than her first time._

_ The doors opened suddenly and Odin walked in, she stood. He gave a slight smile and held out his hand, "Come little one. It is time."_

_ "What took so long?" Charlie walked over and took his hand._

_ "We convened, the family and I. The boys were causing quite a stir at your arrival. They weren't sure if a Midgardian was the right idea to accept into the family."_

_ "But they listened to you because you're king?"_

_ "Correct. I wanted their opinions of course." They walked to a large golden door, then Odin stopped and let go of her hand. "I will be going to the throne that's on the other side of this hall. Then I will announce you and the doors will open. Just walk to me and kneel before the throne. I am just inducting you into the family before the people, or else they will not accept you as part of us."_

_ Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand."_

_ Odin placed a hand on her head and smiled. "You're living in a better place now child." Then he left._

_ Charlie stood there with guards on either side of her at the ready to open the door. Within minutes, the floor thudded and Odin's booming voice as he began his announcement. "My people! Never have we had a human enter our realm. Instead we watched over their lands and protected them with our dying breaths. But today, one graces our presence and I will be accepting her into my family, to protect her from the harsh events that happened to her on her home. Please, accept the Midgardian Charlie to the warming family!." The guards reach over and opened the gold doors slowly. At first, Charlie couldn't move. It seemed every citizen of Asgard filled the hall that she had to walk across, and everyone was looking at her. But soon she realized she was moving slowly towards Odin. As she looked, she noticed three people beside him. A woman who was closest smiled warmly to her, a man with blonde hair and trimmed beard stood a step below her, a silver crown with wings on his head, then below him another man, slimmer however, with a golden crown and horns. The two men removed their helmets and bowed their head. What surprised Charlie was that the one with the golden crown had dark brown hair whereas the rest of the family had light brown and blonde hair._

_ When she finally reached the first step she looked at Odin who nodded down, Charlie fell to one knee and bowed her head._

_ "Charlie, from this day forward, the people are to refer to you as one of my children, with the utmost respect and care. You may rise my child and take your place on the step below my son Loki as my third child." Charlie stood, smiling and strode over to Loki. The hall up roared and then knelt._

_ "How does it feel? From normal Midgardian to god- like royalty in less than a fortnight," Loki whispered to her._

_ Charlie looked up at him and smiled. "Very honored."_

_ He blinked a few times, seemingly surprised. Then he laughed and nodded. "Very well."_

_ The floor thundered as Odin hit his staff to the ground. "Everyone let the celebration commence!"_

_ "What?"_

_ Loki laughed, "You were not told? We are celebrating your arrival to the family with a reception-"_

_ The blonde man came down, clapping a large hand on his brother's shoulder. "With food and drink enough to feed three Asgards!" He held out a hand to Charlie for her to take. "Come! We move to the ballroom for the celebration!" He led her away, Loki following._


	3. Chapter 3

"She seems really pissed at someone. Can't tell who yet." Tony stroked his chin, the CD playing in the background as they watched Charlie irritably putting her things away throughout her room.

There was a muffled grunt from Loki. With permission, Thor moved over and took off his muzzle. Loki took a minute to adjust and stretch his jaw before he spoke. "Are you not listening to her words? She's upset at all of us. All three. Odin, Thor and I as well."

"What for?" Natasha asked.

Loki sighed, his head lowering. "You wouldn't be angry at a family who promised to keep you safe and happy for the rest of your life… who just sends you back to where they saved you from?

No one responded as the music droned on.

_"Should I really be doing this?" Charlie held a small knife awkwardly in her hand. She stood among Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three. Odin had ordered them to teach her how to defend herself in case of any sudden attacks. For the practice, they dressed her a padded vest and loose slacks so she could move freely but still be safe from any devastating blows. _

_ They had set up a dummy for her to practice on, and Sif had showed her how to properly hold a sword and wield it to best attack someone heading towards her. Thor taught her how to bash someone with a heavy weapon to stagger them. Fandral taught her to move with swiftness in order to dodge attacks. Hogun and Volstagg teamed up on her to test what she had been shown so far. Of course, it didn't last long. Now she was being taught to throw small knives, of which she could always keep on her body. Loki moved behind her, adjusting her hand to the right position. _

_ "It may seem pointless now, but you'll be grateful if the time ever comes." Sif smiled reassuringly. _

_ "If you say so." She looked at her hand with crooked eyebrows._

_ Loki chuckled. "It may seem wrong now, but your brain will get used to it. This grip allows you to let go and for it to fly straight." He moved her arm in front of her and began slowly moving it to a throwing position. "Now… when you throw, make sure your hand it pointed towards your target. To give it extra speed, flick your wrist." He moved back and crossed his arms. "Now try to hit it."_

_ Charlie straightened and held her arm close to her chest and took a breath, focusing on the dummy. Then with a swift movement she threw the dagger, only for it to fly towards Thor who reached up and grabbed it before it hit him. "Last I checked, I wasn't a stuffed dummy waiting to be staked through the heart." He grinned and walked up to Charlie who had been holding her breath in fear. _

_ "I am so sorry!" _

_ Everyone laughed and circled around her. "You are just learning! You are bound to make mistakes." Volstagg clapped his hand on her back, lurching her forward._

_ "Maybe we've had enough learning for the day," Thor handed Loki his knife back._

_ Before Loki could say anything, Thor draped his arm around Charlie and led her back towards the palace, and the only thing he could do was follow. Always follow._


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Glad to see I gained a few followers! I'm hoping you are enjoying the story, however I've come across a little bit of a roadblock.

The next chapter of Love Lost and the chapter I'm beginning to type for the end contains explicit content. I understand fanfiction has stopped allowing MA content and if this scene wasn't important to the storyline I'd just skip over it. However, it does explore Loki in a menacing light and it'd just kill me to skip over it. If anyone knows of a sight that I could post this chapter on and give a link in the next "announcement" or just a sight that I could put this whole story on and send you guys there to continue reading, please let me know. Inbox me. I'd greatly appreciate it.

But until then, I won't be posting anymore of Love Lost so please hurry. The story honestly gets better and it meshes with Thor as a behind the scenes so it's really interesting to read this then watch the movie after. Also once the story is over, I have a little extra planned so there is more in store.

I can't wait to hear from you all. Please hurry.


End file.
